Devious Little Desires
by igirisexual
Summary: To think that Arthur, popular punk and well-known student, would ever acknowledge him, well, it was certainly a devious little desire never to be brought to light. USUK. Teen!AU.


"I want you."

Arthur was so wrong.

"No you don't." Alfred was, of course, correct.

"Alfred," Arthur said, speaking as if he was warning him. "Listen to me, I want you." The two were in a foreign place. Quite uncomfortable, really. It was a party. You know, the average teenager thing with the red cups and the drugs and the booming music. "I want you so badly." They were in the upper floor of the house, in one of the bedrooms. Arthur was wasted out of his mind, having taken shots downstairs with his friend Yao. Alfred hadn't taken a single sip of anything other than water.

Alfred stood by the doorway still, looking down as the shorter teen pressed his body to Alfred, arms hooking around his back. "I want you. C'mon."

"No, you don't," Alfred mumbled, gently pushing him away. "You're a popular kid. Go find someone else to want."

"I want you!" Arthur snapped, and Alfred admittedly flinched. Compared to Arthur, Alfred was nothing. Absolutely _nothing_. Unpopular, unwanted, uncared for. Arthur was an idol around the school, known for attracting all the girls and dating each one of them at least once. He was a punk, a rebel, a sarcastic someone to look up to. Alfred was a nerd who read the dictionary for fun. They were on opposite ends of the social spectrum.

Sure, Alfred had thought Arthur attractive, but he was less than that when he was drunk. In fact, he looked like a blubbering idiot begging for sex. "I want you, Jones, I want to fuck you so bad," he mumbled, leaning back against him and breathing against his chest. Alfred shuddered.

"Arthur, you like women," Alfred nodded, trying to step away, only to be pulled back.

"Yeah, right," he slurred, standing on wobbly tiptoes and crashing their lips together. Alfred was hardly wowed – Arthur tasted like alcohol and cigarettes – and he looked away quickly. "I wanna fuck your ass," he grunted, grabbing Alfred by the collar. "On the bed."

Alfred lost track of what was happening, and was thrown on the bed before he could protest. He simply stared up, wide-eyed and admittedly frightened. "Hey, calm down," he huffed quietly, fixing his glasses before holding a hand up to put some kind of barrier between he and the drunkard. "Fine, fine, it's-.. Yeah, fine," he gulped, wondering if this would end up making him popular. Perhaps it would. He didn't even imagine how if it got out, it could possibly ruin Arthur's reputation and cause everyone to hate him. He skipped over that.

"Great," Arthur murmured, spreading his legs and sitting on the downed Alfred's stomach. "I'm gonna do you so good," he slurred, laughing drunkenly and leaning down to press sloppy and uncomfortable kisses to Alfred's jaw and chest. Now, Alfred was no virgin. He'd had sex before, because supposedly, that was part of being a teenager. Yes, he was a nerd that no-one really liked, but he'd had a secret boyfriend or two. And honestly, for the most part, he was only consenting to this because he hadn't had sex in quite a while. He'd eat up any chance he got.

Arthur tore of both his own and Alfred's clothes, leaving them both in their boxers. Alfred tried to kiss back when their lips met, but found it hard because Arthur just tasted like cheap beer. After dragging it out for a little too long, Arthur shed them both of their final layer of clothing, and pressed himself to Alfred, leaning in to his neck. Alfred's previous lovers had always been soft and gentle, ones that wouldn't want to hurt him. Arthur was different. He bit down, and he bit hard, and Alfred cried out in pain and surprise. This happened more than Alfred would have liked, and before too long, his neck was covered in small bite-marks, and bruises that were yet to form.

After that, Arthur's kisses turned into licks, with him slowly dragging the tip of his tongue along Alfred's cheek. In all honesty, Alfred found it kind of gross. Is that what drunk people always did during sex? He assumed yes. He squeaked a bit as he was grabbed, and Arthur's cold hand made his entire body shudder. "Yeah, shake for me, you little nerd," Arthur scoffed, slowly moving his hand up and down. Alfred bit his lip and edged his legs a little further apart. As much as he feared regretting all of this in the morning, he was quite a secret deviant who would rarely refuse pleasure. "Eh? Y'wanna be punished?" Arthur whispered, breath pungent as he leant down toward Alfred's ear.

Alfred didn't answer, just staring blearily up and biting his tongue so that he wouldn't make any stupid noises. "I'm gonna get you so good," Arthur murmured, lifting his hand from Alfred's lower regions and putting it to his pudgy stomach. "Roll over, nerd." Alfred knew what was coming next of course. Slowly, obediently, he shuffled onto his belly and then got to his hands and knees. Arthur was quite pleased. "Oho," he mumbled, crawling forward a bit and blanketing Alfred's body with his own. "Nerd's not a goddamn virgin."

"I'm not," he said quietly, not turning as Arthur leant on him and nibbled a bit at the back of his neck.

"Great," Arthur sneered, moving back a bit to ready himself. He didn't even give Alfred a warning, just pressing himself forward and earning a collection of gasps from the younger boy. "I bet that feels great, doesn't it?" he slurred, moving back a bit and then slowly sliding himself in deeper. Alfred leant his head down, whole body tense. One of Arthur's hands slowly slid along his leg and to his solid member, fingers spidering along the sides and then up to the tip. Alfred whimpered and instinctively pushed himself back, edging Arthur even further inside.

Alfred shivered, thankful that he could finally alleviate his craving. It didn't take too much longer for Arthur to start moving, to start pulling back and then heavily thrusting back in, causing Alfred to whimper or make a quiet grunt with every slam and push. Arthur was in no way gentle, and Alfred could hardly say it wasn't a new and pleasant change. His inner deviant was starved for it. He arced his back as Arthur began to pump him as well, feeling everything start to build and create that one intense and irreplaceable feeling.

He let out a cry as he finished, Arthur's hand and hips still moving hastily, almost desperately, until Alfred felt him release and slow down. After he pulled out, the Brit pretty much collapsed aside Alfred, and Alfred lay back down properly, seeing stars with hazy eyes. One hand went up to feel over his neck, and he slowly let out a sigh. Tonight had gone better than he'd expected. He seemed so out of place at parties and whatnot, but that.. Well, that was absolutely brilliant. He knew it would hurt like absolute hell in the morning, but decided it would be worth it.

* * *

Alfred had woken up the next morning to an empty bed. Arthur had long since left, taking with him every trace ha had ever been there. Almost as if everything had been a dream. The throbbing pain in Alfred's ass told another story though. He hobbled downstairs and out of the house as quickly as he could, luckily avoiding the owner.

The weekend passed, and soon came Monday, bringing Alfred much apprehension. He wandered through the school corridors, hoping to bump into Arthur and thank him, or at least say hello. He had the childish thought that perhaps they could be friends. He finally located the Brit, surrounded by a circle of friends. He slowly shouldered through them.

"Hey, Arthur," Alfred said quietly, giving him a faint smile. "Thank you for-"

"What the hell do you want, faggot?" Arthur snarled, raising a brow. Alfred tensed, took a deep breath, and tried to continue.

"Thank you for last n-"

"Fuck off, nerd," Arthur scoffed, giving Alfred's shoulder a rough shove. And Alfred left, hopes of friendship or at least acknowledgement dashed and burned.


End file.
